haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Obsession (Episode)
is the seventh episode of Haikyū!! Karasuno High School vs. Shiratorizawa Academy High School, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on November 18th, 2016. The opening theme of this episode is Hikari Are by BURNOUT SYNDROMES and the ending theme is Mashi Mashi by NICO Touches the Walls. Overview With Kageyama resting for a bit, the fifth set will be starting with Sugawara as the setter. As he feels the pressure of finally entering the match, Kiyoko tries to calm him down. On the other side of the court, Tendō reminisces his first year on Shiratorizawa, his moments on the volleyball club, and his childhood memories which made him nurtured his current skills in volleyball. As the game carries on, an unfortunate incident happened which led Karasuno into a pinch. Plot The fifth set starts with Sugawara as their setter to let Kageyama rest for a while. Kiyoko then tries to calm the nervous Sugawara which caused Sawamura, Azumane, Nishinoya, and Tanaka to get jealous of him. The fifth set, which only goes up to 15 points, was easily controlled by Karasuno who gained the first point of the set. They were able to widen the point gap with Sugawara scoring with Nishinoya as the setter, surprising everyone. Tendō, however, was noticeably maddened. Tendō flashbacks to when he was still a first-year player for Shiratorizawa, when he gets frequently scolded because he relies on his 'hunches' too much. He then overhears other players talking about how Tendō manages to abruptly stop practices, remarking that taking a rest is not bad. The following day Tendō is seen talking to Washijo, coach of Shiratorizawa, stating that he only wants to play volleyball in a way that makes him feel good. The coach, indifferent, replies that he doesn't care as long as they score. Another flashback ensues where Tendō is seen talking to Ushijima in the cafeteria. Tendō, at first, was talking about TV shows, but suddenly asked Ushijima personal questions like why he chose to play volleyball, to which Ushijima answers that he was influenced by his father, Utsui Takashi, who was a secondary-league player. He also stated that his parents are divorced and that his father is currently overseas, and felt nothing when asked if his father will watch him play if he ever gets to be a more successful volleyball player. When asked if Ushijima wanted to be like his father, he instead replies that wanted to be like the ace of his father's former team. The game continues, with Karasuno leading, and Ushijima remembers a memory of his father talking about being proud and using his left-handedness as his strength. He successfully scores consecutive points, and Shiratorizawa leads the game with 5-4, even quoting Tendō: "I'm starting to get into it." Shiratorizawa continues to attack and score, with Karasuno barely catching up if it weren't for Tsukishima who continuously blocks Ushijima's attacks. Unfortunately, the game is paused when Tsukishima's right hand starts to bleed, and he had to be taken into the infirmary. Narita is substituted in for him and the game resumes. Tsukishima, evidently upset from leaving the game, was assured by his brother and Kiyoko who asked him to have faith in his teammates. With Tsukishima gone, the Karasuno players tried to counter with Nishinoya as setter and Suguwara as spiker but was blocked by Tendō, who remembers a memory of being called a 'monster' when he was still a kid and states that he is not satisfied with only a one touch but a complete block. Debut Characters Locations Appearances Characters *Karasuno High **Shōyō Hinata **Tobio Kageyama **Kei Tsukishima **Tadashi Yamaguchi **Daichi Sawamura **Kōshi Sugawara **Asahi Azumane **Yū Nishinoya **Ryūnosuke Tanaka **Chikara Ennoshita **Hisashi Kinoshita **Kazuhito Narita **Ittetsu Takeda **Keishin Ukai **Kiyoko Shimizu **Hitoka Yachi *Shiratorizawa Academy **Wakatoshi Ushijima **Eita Semi **Reon Ōhira **Satori Tendō **Tsutomu Goshiki **Kenjirō Shirabu **Taichi Kawanishi **Hayato Yamagata **Jin Soekawa **Tanji Washijō **Akira Saitou *Tōru Oikawa *Hajime Iwaizumi *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Saeko Tanaka *Akiteru Tsukishima *Yui Michimiya *Takashi Utsui (flashback) *Takanobu Aone (mentioned) Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Difference between Anime and Manga *After Kyioko holds Sugawara's hands in an attempt to help calm him down, she is shown being slightly away from the group in the anime but still standing in front of Sugawara in the manga. *Any comments made by Iwaizumi in the anime are done by different people in the manga as he and Oikawa do not yet appear in the manga. *Tendō's flashback of getting scolded by the female coach and being accepted onto the team by Washijō takes place during the synchronized attack after Narita is subbed in for Tsukishima. It takes place right before Ushijima's flashback of his childhood in the anime. *After Ushijima's flashback in the manga, several fans and Ikkei comment on the synchronized attack with Nishinoya setting. *Manga only: when Asahi's serve hits the net Yamagata is also seen attempting to save the ball with Reon. *When Ushijima proclaims that he is starting to get into the game, Shirabu, Goshiki and Yamagata are also seen reacting in the anime. Only Reon and Tendō react in the manga. *Manga only: Karasuno has a time-out before Ushijima's second serve. *Manga only: before the Shiratorizawa players notice Tsukishima's injury, Semi and Kawanishi comment how Shirabu seems to be using Ushijima too much for attacks now and this possibly being the reason that Ushijima is trying so hard to get through Tsukishima's blocks. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc